priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 30
Season 30 (2001-2002) Pricing game calendar for Season 30, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (1,185 – 186xK):''' September 24-28 * Originally scheduled for September 17-21. * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * On Monday, the opening logo, the mid-show bumper logo, and the logo on the Big Doors are replaced with the "30 Years" logo. * On Monday, Rod introduces Bob as "The star of The Price Is Right, the man who's been entertaining us on television for 45 years, Bob Barker!" * Lucy Johnson and Syd Vinnedge speak on Monday; Lucy announces that the outdoor contestant waiting area will be renamed "The Bob Barker Promenade." * On Monday, Claudia and Heather are officially announced as permanent Barker's Beauties. * On Monday, Plinko introduces satiny small prize backdrops from the Davidson version; from this point onward, these are frequently used on season premieres. * On Monday, new graphics are introduced for the ticket plug. A postcard-like border flies onto the screen with one of several Bob Barker stamps; the word "TICKETS" then slides onto the screen, and the address wipes into existence beneath it. * On Monday, the spiral wipe previously used in the consolation prize plugs is replaced with a blocky diamond wipe (or a "raining blocks" wipe on reruns). Additionally, the second wipe in the sequence is replaced with a rotating block; the background during this wipe displays cascading TPIR logos. The appearance of the background varies on the subsequent primetime specials. * On Monday, two cash games are played. * On Monday show, Switch? is played for two cars. * Monday show debuts the 3rd-generation, vertical Showcase podiums. The word "SHOWcase" is written on them in a different font, and the interior of the gold rim surrounding the word is now purple or orange (depending upon the podium). * Tuesday's Range Game is a substitution for Bonkers, which was scheduled to debut on this show. * On Tuesday, Bullseye is played for a car. '''Week 2 (1,186 – 187xK):''' October 1-3, January 17, October 5 * Originally scheduled for September 24-28. * Monday show features the debut of Bonkers. * On Tuesday show only, the background in the second transition during the consolation prize plugs is shown entirely in hues of blue instead of using the normal colors. * On Wednesday, Check-Out is played for a car. '''Week 3 (1,187 – 188xK):''' January 14-16, October 4, January 18 * Originally scheduled for October 1-5. * Wednesday show debuts the blue & yellow audience signs; it also debuts the red & yellow TPIR logos, in a slightly different font than the old white & yellow ones, for the closed-captioning plugs and consolation prize plugs. * Thursday show features the debut of Pass the Buck. '''Week 4 (1,188 – 189xK):''' November 26, October 9-12 * Originally scheduled for October 8-12. * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. * Tuesday show debuts Bonkers's regular price reveal; it had used a Check Game price tag on its first playing. * On Wednesday, a new set of digits in the Times New Roman font is introduced in Lucky $even. '''Week 5 (1,189 – 190xK):''' October 15-19 * On Friday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. '''Week 6 (1,190 – 191xK):''' October 22-26 * On Wednesday, the curtains in the back of the audience are replaced; they now go red-green-blue-yellow from left to right and are no longer curved. * On Wednesday, Golden Road is played for a boat. '''Week 7 (1,191 – 192xK):''' October 29-November 2 * On Thursday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. '''Week 8 (1,192 – 193xK):''' November 5-8, October 8 * Originally scheduled for November 5-9. '''Week 9 (1,193 – 194xK):''' November 9, December 26, November 13-15 * Originally scheduled for November 12-16. * On Monday, the Tugboat is used for the first time in several years. * Burton Richardson begins filling in as an announcer on Wednesday while Rod recovers from cancer surgery. * Burton is shown on-camera on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday when Bob explains where Rod is. * On Thursday, the Train begins to be used for Items up for Bids regularly again after being mostly absent from them for several years. * On Thursday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Friday, before the second Item up for Bids, Bob informs everyone that he had spoken with Rod that morning and that "he's comin' along real well." * In Friday's Hit Me, with a score of 20-18, Bob has the house hit on a soft 18; this eventually results in a loss. '''Week 10 (1,194 – 195xK):''' November 19-21 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * Beginning on Wednesday, the "Triple Play" signs behind the game's first two cars are no longer present. '''Week 11 (1,195 – 196xK):''' November 16, 27-30 * Originally scheduled for November 26-30. * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * In Monday's Act 6, two music cues appear to have been loaded in the wrong order, resulting in Phaser playing for a chair and an Any Number cue playing for a spa. * On Wednesday, Burton Richardson is shown on-camera while answering a contestant's question about the fifth Item up for Bids. '''Week 12 (1,196 – 197xK):''' December 3-7 '''Week 13 (1,197 – 198xK):''' December 10-12, 27, 14 * Originally scheduled for December 10-14. * Spay/neuter stamps are unveiled on Tuesday show. * Burton is shown on-camera on Thursday. * Rod returns on Friday. * Friday show, which was taped out of order, features the temporary debut of a new call down window for Rod. '''Week 14 (1,198 – 199xK):' December 17-21 * The set is decorated for Christmas starting on Tuesday. * Tuesday is the first show ''taped with Rod back; the old call down window is used that day and possibly Wednesday. '''Week 15 (1,199 – 200xK):''' December 24 * Christmas week; only one show. * The set is decorated for Christmas on Monday. * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 16 (1,200 – 201xK):''' January 2-4 * New Year's week; only three shows. '''Week 17 (1,201 – 202xK):''' January 7-11 * Thursday's show has the debut of the regular rules for Pass the Buck. * The following week, January 14-18, has shows delayed from September and October (Weeks 2 and 3). '''Week 18 (1,202 – 203xK):''' January 21-25 * Monday show debuts an enlarged "NO" graphic in 3 Strikes. * On Friday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 19 (1,203 – 204xK):''' January 28-February 1 + Thursday night * 30th Anniversary Special (#0001LV) airs on Thursday night. : '''Daytime :* On Wednesday, the second Contestants' Row display becomes a much darker shade of blue. : Primetime :* Special's official logo reads, "The Price Is Right 30th Year Anniversary Special." :* Special is taped in Las Vegas, in the Samba Theatre at Harrah's Rio; it is the only episode of The Price Is Right not taped in Studio 33. :* Special uses a specially-built, not-quite-duplicate set; all the doors look vaguely like Door #1, green TPIR signs hang from the back of the lowest level of the audience, and there are two Turntables -- one on each side of the stage. Each Turntable also has lights in its walls, and their "game sides" are largely gold-colored. Additionally, the set's walls are pink, and there is no gap between Door #1 and the left-hand Turntable. :* Special uses a slightly altered version of the "30 Years" logo for its title graphic; the Big Doors use the regular version. :* Special features the debut of what will become the standard primetime opening music and consolation prize music. :* Special has a different opening than normal; Rod reads a special spiel over clips of various fans and buildings in Las Vegas. :* Special establishes that there is no commercial in primetime between the first two games; the theme only plays after the first game if it is won. :* Special establishes that primetime shows generally use different graphics for cash amounts than the daytime show. :* Beginning with this special, primetime shows uses a special aerial camera. :* On this special, as Rod calls contestants down, their names are displayed on huge video monitors. :* In special's opening, spotlight search the audience as Rod calls the contestants. :* On this special, Triple Play does not use its standard car cues. :* Special's top prize for Plinko is determined by the result of Triple Play; a win means $50,000, while a loss means $100,000 (with a $20,000 slot). :* On this special, Plinko's standard Door #3 backdrop is not used. :* Several prize backdrops appear that are not used on any other episode. :* Special establishes the return in nighttime only of Dig We Must as the outro music for the first Showcase Showdown since primetime shows have no ticket plug. :* Special establishes the practice in primetime only of returning from commercial with music playing in all pricing game segments. :* Special establishes the nighttime mid-show bumper as, "The Price Is Right (insert name of special) will continue here on CBS!" :* Several clip montages are aired while going to commercial. :* Las Vegas dancers are featured during Bob's entrance and the credits. :* The Big Wheel's beeping mechanism does not work on this episode; the sounds are badly out of sync with the wheel and are being controlled manually. Week 20 (1,204 – 205xK):''' February 4-8 * On Monday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * Thursday show features the debut of Step Up. '''Week 21 (1,205 – 206xK):''' February 11-15 '''Week 22 (1,206 – 207xK):''' February 18-22 * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. * Beginning on Thursday, the "Walking" cue used during the opening is extended so that the first 17 seconds loop once. '''Week 23 (1,207 – 208xK):' February 25, 26, April 1, February 28, March 1 * Originally scheduled for February 25-March 1. * Instead of its own, delayed episode, Wednesday has the Pillsbury Bake-Off and a rerun of episode #1425D from May 23, 1975. * The show originally scheduled to rerun on Wednesday was #0153D from December 13, 1972. It is not known why it was changed, although it ''could be related to worries that viewers might not understand why the Showcase winner, who was off by $209, did not win both showcases. * Thursday show debuts the regular colors for Step Up's lights. '''Week 24 (1,208 – 209xK):''' March 4-8 * On Monday, Push Over is played for a car. * Friday show uses the old, short version of "Walking" during the opening. * Friday show debuts a slight color change in the Big Wheel carpet; for several weeks, this version is only used on Friday shows, with the old colors appearing the rest of the week. '''Week 25 (1,209 – 210xK):''' March 18-22 * Monday show may have the debut of Spelling Bee's hexagon wipe. '''Week 26 (1,210 – 211xK):''' March 25-29 * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. * Friday show has the debut of Bob's new microphone; the mics in Contestants' Row and on the Showcase podiums likely change at this time, as well. '''Week 27 (1,211 – 212xK):''' April 2-5 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed February 27 episode, which (probably intentionally) has a pricing game lineup that fits seamlessly into this week. * Friday show features a rare appearance of the "Every Trip in the House" showcase. '''Week 28 (1,212 – 213xK):''' April 15-19 * Monday show uses the old, short version of the "Walking" cue during the opening; this is the last time it is heard. * On Tuesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. '''Week 29 (1,213 – 214xK):''' April 22-26 '''Week 30 (1,214 – 215xK):''' April 29-May 3 * On Wednesday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 31 (1,215 – 216xK):''' May 6-10 * On Thursday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. '''Week 32 (1,216 – 217xK):''' May 13-17 + Friday night * TPIR Salutes #1: U.S. Navy (#001SP) airs on Friday night. : '''Primetime :* The series "The Price Is Right Salutes" is designed to honor the country's military, police officers, and firefighters in the wake of 9/11 and the subsequent war in Afghanistan. :* Special is announced by Burton. :* Audiences of all episodes of The Price Is Right Salutes are restricted to members of the organization in question and their families. :* The Price Is Right Salutes have identical red-white-and-blue Big Doors, a patriotic mural on the Turntable (except for the inner panel, which is not changed at all), red-green-blue-yellow curtains surrounding the entire audience, a flag hanging in the back of the audience, and darker, glittery doorframes with a blue backing. Additionally, there are several patriotic set decorations, and the seal of the saluted organization appears on the stage floor in front of Contestants' Row. :* As of this special, Plinko is played $100,000 in primetime, with the center slot's value increasing to $20,000, and Grand Game is played for $20,000. Also, the standard primetime bonus for a dollar in a bonus spin on the Big Wheel is established as $100,000. :* The Price Is Right Salutes have reasonably consistent cash graphics. :* The Price Is Right Salutes open with the branch's band playing a patriotic tune as the announcer reads a speech about them, followed by, "now, here we go with the first four contestants on The Price Is Right!" The bands also play during the credits. :* The Price Is Right Salutes use patriotic music while coming back from commercials instead of the three standard music stings. :* As of this special, spotlights pan the audience during all contestant call downs. :* On The Price Is Right Salutes, the interiors of Plinko's small prize podiums are lined with glittery silver and backed with patriotic decorations. :* Special establishes that Plinko's slots are separated by gold glitter in primetime. :* The Price Is Right Salutes have a special version of the show's logo, which changes on each episode to reflect the group being saluted. Pre-Showcase Showdown plugs use a consistent version of this logo with no mention of who is being saluted. :* Primetime shows now have special lighting that displays stars on the Turntable and the Big Doors; during Showcase Showdowns, the stars blink in sync with the Big Wheel's beeps. :* The Price Is Right Salutes sometimes have a blue border on the opening's star wipe; its use is somewhat inconsistent. :* The Price Is Right Salutes frequently feature greetings from overseas troops to "the folks back home" while going to commercial after pricing games and Showcase Showdowns; when they occur after Showcase Showdowns, the show's theme is played instead of Dig We Must. :* Bob states after the Showcase that he has to leave to go to New York City and host the 2002 Daytime Emmy Awards, which were broadcast immediately after this program's initial broadcast; this was edited out when the show reran in 2003. :* During the reformatted credits on this episode's original broadcast, a video is shown of Bob rushing from CBS Television City to New York City in a cab to host the Daytime Emmy Awards. Upon reaching New York, Bob compliments the cab driver, saying that only a young man like him could have gotten from Los Angeles to New York in only 20 seconds; after Bob enters the theater, the driver is revealed to be Dick Clark. Week 33 (1,217 – 218xK):''' May 20-24 + night of Thursday, May 30 * TPIR Salutes #2: U.S. Air Force (#002SP) airs on the night of Thursday, May 30; originally scheduled for this Friday night. : '''Primetime :* Special is announced by Burton. :* Special establishes that playing regular car games fourth, a practice long ago discontinued in the daytime is acceptable in primetime. :* Special establishes Punch a Bunch's primetime top prize as $25,000; it also establishes that the game has a very different slip distribution in primetime. Additionally, Punch a Bunch debuts a $25,000 bill with a full-color picture of Bob. Week 34 (1,218 – 219xK):''' May 27-31 + night of Friday, July 12 * TPIR Salutes #3: U.S. Coast Guard (#003SP) airs on the night of Friday, July 12; originally scheduled for this Friday night, and originally rescheduled for the night of Thursday, June 6. : '''Primetime :* Special is announced by Burton. :* Special has the first appearance of "$100,000" on the Plinko sign, in a slightly different font than "$50,000." :* As of this special, Clock Game abandons its primetime cash bonus format from the '86 Specials in favor of increasing the $1,000 bonus from the daytime show to $5,000. :* On special, Grocery Game is played for three rooms of furniture, using all three Big Doors. :* This is Heather's final primetime show -- she does not appear in The Price Is Right Salutes 4-6. Week 35 (1,219 – 220xK):''' June 3-7 + night of Thursday, June 20 * TPIR Salutes #4: U.S. Marines (#004SP) airs on the night of Thursday, June 20; originally scheduled for this Friday night. : '''Daytime :* On Wednesday, Range Game is played for a car. :* On Thursday, Flip Flop's price reveal refuses to go all the way down; Bob and the contestant eventually end up ripping the cover in half. : Primetime :* Rod no longer appears on-camera in primetime. :* As of this episode of The Price Is Right Salutes, red-white-and-blue stripes bracket the stage in the back of the audience, as well as the back audience stairs. :* The mid-show bumper now uses the same version of the logo as the pre-Showcase Showdown plugs. :* Music stings are now only used while coming out of commercial before the 3rd and 5th pricing games. :* The last three episodes of The Price Is Right Salutes use different graphics than the first three for the Showcase winner's total and $5,000 on the Big Wheel; the latter graphic is in the same font as the corresponding $1,000 graphic. Week 36 (1,220 – 221xK):''' June 10-14 + Thursday night * TPIR Salutes #5: U.S. Army (#005SP) airs on Thursday night; originally scheduled for Friday night. : '''Daytime :* Friday show is Heather's last episode. :* Friday show features the final playing of Penny Ante. : Primetime :* Rod's opening spiel states that the special is airing on the Army's 227th birthday; this refers to the day the show was supposed to air, not the day on which it was actually broadcast. :* As of this special, the music sting before the 5th pricing game is moved to before the 6th pricing game. :* Special establishes that Lucky $even is not restricted to the first slot in primetime. Week 37 (1,221 – 222xK):''' June 24-27 + Thursday night * Daytime shows originally scheduled for June 17-20. * TPIR Salutes #6: Firefighters & Police (#006SP) airs on the night of Thursday, June 27; originally scheduled for the night of Friday, June 21. : '''Daytime :* Season finale week; only four shows. :* On Thursday, the left-hand triangles behind Lucky $even's numbers become a dark blue color. : Primetime :* Technically, there is no "&" in this episode's title -- the official logo has a star between the two words -- but reading it any other way makes no sense. :* Special has an extra organizational seal on the stage in the back of the audience, as well as below the show's logo in the mid-show bumper. :* Special contains no greetings, as the groups being honored to have no branches overseas; the three standard music stings are also used instead of the patriotic ones while coming out of commercials. :* During the credits, Bob announces a donation of $100,000 to the Fire and Police Departments of New York City. Category:Timelines